Centaurians
they are followers of the Circle of Life, which is their people's holy path and is guided by sharing a oneness with the deity Anthos. The second sect is known as the Akuun, those without faith. They eventually become a spacefaring and make contact with humanity in the year 2990 AD. Culture, Ethology and Biology Language The native Centaurian language is a system of grunts, clicks, and whistles, but they are able to speak other languages such as "English", but it is painful for them to speak for too long without resting their throats. Here some terms used for Centaurian matters: Centaurian Dictionary The Centaurians' language can possibly be written in runes. Religion Yondu also saw the "spirit of Anthos" within Asgardian Thor, God of Thunder, intending to gave him the offering of his bow. Chandra mentioned "Gods" and not a single one. Anatomy The Centaurians are humanoid marsupials. Their crest, the Tahlei (often confused for a fin), is supported by a bone crest. Ecosystemic Relations They have a natural connection to their living world and its ecosystem, which is particular strong in their warrior-shamans. This connection can appear like psychic abilities to others species. The Way In the same way, the Centaurians can "feel resonance" with their fellows. However, a Centaurian can lose this ability, known as the Way, and therefore not be felt. Reproduction/The Circle of Life --> Reproduction is the only purpose for intimate relations among them, and therefore they haven't interest for relationships with non-Centaurians. It is plausible that the crest (Tahlei) has a role in their sexuality. Sub-species and powers Some individuals are said to be "gifted" by the the gods, including Chandra, an empath. Mutants The only recorded centaurian mutant, Photon, possess the powers of flying and produce optic blasts. She was ostracized from her people for being different, named a Kavkov ("demon"). Incentaurians Like the people of Earth, the Centaurians were experimented on by the Kree and created another race of Inhumans. *''See the List of Inhuman Centaurians.'' Alternate Realities Earth 9812 In this time line their planet, Beta Centauri-IV, was known to export kruna fruit throughout the galaxy and was also known as the only source of the unique Yaka metal. Rebel Centaurians fought against the Galactic Avenger Battalion Theta-4 (Earth-9812) army led by Jonz Rickard and 34% of the population were killed by the Battalion in one specific attack. | Habitat = 69% covered with water, temperate climate The Centauri seemingly divides themselves regarding their settlements. Some tribes, like Yondu's, are "mountain tribe" (although they departed to the plains to avoid contact with earthmen). The cave dwellers are known as Kikahee. | Gravity = 102% Earth | Atmosphere = 99% Earth density | Population = 100 million | Powers = Some Centaurians demonstrate rudimentary psychic abilities. Centaurians as a species are natural mystics. They posses intuitive mystical sixth sense perception that permits them limited empathic relationships with other life forms. The higher the lifeform, the more limited is their empathic potential. Centaurians possess an intuitive mystical rapport with nature, particularly with their home world. Centaurians can sense foreign bodies or substances or focus on specific elements within a specific area. Centaurians also sensitive to mystical beings and forces and is able to detect their presence. | Abilities = As a hunter gatherer based culture, the Centaurians are natural hunters who train in the use of a bow and arrow. They have the ability to whistle with a range of four octaves aids their archery. | AvgStrength = Peak human | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Tribal | TechnologyLevel = Primative, pre-industrial, uses bows and arrows | CulturalTraits = Centaurians worship elemental spirits. Their culture resembles that of Native Americans before the European migration. | Representatives = Yondu Udonta; Oola Udonta; Samaya; Photon; Arris; Els Udonta; Prax Ord; Chandra; Carva Tessara, Farthi, Finu Birana, Lendu Garinta | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Archery